The Halloween Incident
by Madeleine DeAngelo
Summary: Submission for IceheartEli's Halloween contest. What happens when Dan drags Amy and Ian outside on Halloween, only to find that no one else is trick or treating? Weird stuff, that's what.


**This is a submission for Iceheart112's 39 Clues Halloween contest! I totally hope I win, 'cause Iceheart112 is one of my favorite authors (she wrote a FanFic for almost all the series that I'm obsessed with!) No offense to others, all of you are awesome writers. Oh, darn, it seems like I'm trying flattery, well, that isn't the case 'cause that's cheating, and Lucians don't do that...nope, Lucians don't cheat at all! Ehem, enough about that...hope I win, and enjoy, guys! Oh, and by the way, this isn't really the original one, I made a few mistakes in the other. Anyway, this is the official one! **

The air passed roughly behind Amy Cahill's shoulder, seeming to touch her.

_Relax, you're sixteen now, relax..._

"Yo, Amy, can you, like, stop shivering?"

_How can I relax when I'm going trick or treating with my brother?_

"Ames, don't worry, if anyone from your school sees you, they'll be seeing you with Cobra."

_He invited Ian? How embarrassing. _

"Don't worry, love. I always wanted to go...er, _trick or treating_."

_Did I say all those things out loud?_

"You did."

_Darn. _"Um...where do you want to go first, Dan?"

Dan grinned. "We're stopping at the old lady's house down the street. It's awesome."

The wind made a loud whistling sound. Amy shivered again. She was wearing a sweater and jeans, no need to get into a costume when she was with her brother, and Ian dressed up like a modern day prince...Basically, he dressed up like Ian. Dan, on the other hand, was totally different. He had two _real_ ninja swords (a gift from Fiske) at each of his sides, and a black, white and red ninja costume. Somehow, he looked like what he always dressed up as.

"You know, I heard that there are real horrors on Halloween, or on the day before Halloween," Dan commented, as they started walking.

"Well, the only horror yesterday was when _someone_ thought it was funny to put frogs in my un- never mind," Amy murmured. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"What? You want to Evan Tolliver?" Dan teased, making smooch faces. Ian frowned.

"Who's Evan Tolliver?" He asked.

"E-Evan i-is..." Amy stuttered, suddenly getting her stutter back.

"Her _crush_," Dan said. Amy looked at Dan, in a way he knew that he would die earlier than her.

"Back to where everyone is?" Amy repeated.

"I'm not sure, probably getting out later. We'll get all the good candies," Dan said, grinning. Ian still was puzzled by Evan. _Didn't she like me? _He was surprised by his own question. For two year, after the clue hunt, after his father fled and his mother went to jail, he had continued the Kabra art business himself, and the grownups were awestruck by his charm. He was the reason that he and Natalie were rich again. And here he was, acting like a teenager, as Americans would say.

_Caring if Amy likes someone else, pathetic,_ he chided himself.

Dan leaped ahead of him.

"Guys, hurry up!" Dan started to run. Amy sighed.

"Dan! Come back!" She called. No response. "Dan?" She stiffened. "This isn't funny, dweeb. Come on." Ian had a worried look on his face. "Dan?"

"Daniel, you should come out now!" Ian called. Suddenly, Amy was running. _Faster than when she was fourteen,_ Ian thought, amused.

"Dweeb! Where are you!" _Did Isabel take him on Halloween? Impossible, she's in jail now,_ Amy thought. _If Dan ever sees my face again, it will be the last sight he sees. _And Dan's face appeared out of nowhere. He started laughing.

"It wasn't funny!" Amy protested.

"Your faces were funny! Funnier than usual," Dan mused. "Weird thing is, my friend Henry said he'd meet me at the old lady's house. He's not here." Dan pointed to the big, old house with large creaking gates. A type of house vampires would love to sleep in. (**Stephanie Meyer: They live in beautiful houses, and sparkle in the sun!**)

"Whatever you say Stephanie," Dan muttered.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Nothing."

"We should go back, I don't like this," Amy said, shivering again.

"You don't like anything that has to do with the dark!" Dan protested. Amy shot him a glare.

"Shush!"

_Sorry to embarrass you in front of your boy - wait, does she even like Ian anymore? Guess I can't use that line again,_ Dan thought miserably.

_Evan Tolliver...what a queer name..._ Ian thought. _He must be a Vesper! _Ian frowned. _If he's a Vesper, why hadn't he attacked Amy by now? Must be a bad Vesper agent._

"Ian? Wanna come look, or should we go home?" Amy was asking.

"Cobra, if you don't side with me, you and Natalie will suddenly be sleeping with your kind, and I'll make sure it's next to the _king_ Cobra," Dan threatened.

"Um, we should look more...maybe people are going all the way to the end of town?" Ian offered.

"Ian, this town isn't so big," Amy said, through her teeth. They walked some more. Nothing. Soon, they all got tired.

"Something's wrong," Dan said.

"You finally realized it. Great," Amy murmured.

"What?"

"Something's wrong? It's your _brain_, dweeb, for dragging us out here, when no one else even exists today," Amy snapped.

"There's someone," Ian suddenly said. They all looked. Not someone. Some people. Amy's cheeks started heating up. It was Evan and his friends. _Hide me._ She hoped the ground would swallow her up. Or better yet, swallow everyone else up. Okay, maybe an exception for Ian. And Dan, even if he's a dweeb who embarrasses her all the time in front of Evan. Evan squinted.

"Amy?"

"Uh...H-h-hi, E-Evan," Amy greeted.

_So this is Evan? Hm. Doesn't really reflect well on Amy's taste of suitors,_ Ian thought. He stepped up. One of the boys' eyes went wide.

"Yo, Amy, you never told us you had a boyfriend," he said, grinning. Evan turned to glare at him.

"I-I...d-don-"

"And he is _wow_." A girl came out. She smiled at him. "Are you sure you're Amy's?"

"H-he i-isn't," Amy tried again, gulping.

"Hey, guys, why isn't everyone trick or treating?" Dan asked.

"You're funny, Amy's bro," another guy said.

"Well, _dur_, I know-"

"Isn't he adorable?" The girl squealed. Dan frowned, scrunching his eyebrows.

"O-kay, you guys seriously need to grow up," he muttered. "C'mon, really, where is everyone?"

"In their houses," Evan said. "Are you okay?"

"Of course we are," Ian replied. Ian had realized something, and he wasn't letting Amy and Dan on.

Amy recognized that smile, she'd seen it before he and Natalie had locked them in a cave when they were fourteen. He was hiding something.

Ian browsed through his cell phone to make sure he was correct. Yep. He was. Ian went a few steps away from the Cahill's and called someone.

"Yes, that's the plan...okay...good bye," Ian said and hung up.

_Weird..._ Dan thought.

"Thank you," Ian suddenly told Evans group. "We'll be going home now."

"Uh huh," Evan nodded slowly, not quite understanding.

(**At Grace's manor**)

"I'm going to kill Henry tomorrow!" Dan shouted as soon as they went in.

"It won't be necessary," Ian said.

"Well, I'm tired," Amy said. "All that standing for nothing."

Suddenly, the lights turned off. Amy yelped and leaped into Ian's arms. She started blushing, hoping it was too dark to see.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Ames is scared of the dark," Dan explained. "Don't be surprised if she breaks your arm holding on."

"What's going on?" Ian asked.

"A Halloween horror! Mwahahaha!" Dan started coughing. "I hate when that happens." They heard a loud creak.

"M-Must be th-the house?" Amy stuttered. A loud bang, then shut.

"Who's there?" Ian called. Of course they didn't expect an answer back, so you could imagine their skin coming off when someone replied,

_"I am not happy." _

"What?" Dan asked.

_"I am not happy. I need..."_

"Food?" Amy offered.

"Ninja games?" Dan asked.

"Money?" Ian suggested.

_"I need...blood! I want revenge!" _

Amy suddenly remembered once when her parents had tried to scare her and Dan by using the organ in Grace's house. In the organ room, there was also a voice controller...

"The organ room," Amy whispered. "Dan, remember?" Dan nodded understandingly. They both clutched Ian's arm.

"Lead the way, Cobra," Dan said. Constantly trying to keep himself on his feet from tripping over Amy and Dan's feet, Ian finally got them to the organ room. No one.

"H-How...I honestly thought..." Amy wondered.

_"You were wrong, darling."_

"Who is that?" Dan called. "You're facing a ninja!"

_"Oh, please." _

"This is the worst Halloween ever," Dan groaned.

"No it isn't. The worst Halloween ever was a year ago when you spilled the sugar candy on me," Amy said.

_"That was funny." _The voice suddenly started to snicker.

"How would you know?" Amy called. She felt Ian tense. No, he was shaking. Shaking with _laughter_.

"I-Ian?"

"Yes?"

"Ian! You planned this!"

"What?"

_"In fact, he did."_

"Nell-!"

"_Nellie?_" Dan asked.

_"Okay, you guys got me."_

"What was this for?" Amy demanded.

_"Well...you guys really didn't check the calendar...And Cobra decided to take advantage..."_

"The calendar?" Amy asked. She slapped her forehead in frustration. "Dan, you're the biggest dweeb in the world!"

"What did I do?" Amy glared at him harder. He finally realized what she meant. "Oh..._oh_..."

"Oh," Ian finished.

"You embarrassed me!" Amy shouted. Dan looked at his feet.

"How was I supposed to know it was wasn't Halloween yet?" The clock started ringing. Twelve times. Dan gulped. "Happy Halloween, guys." They all turned and started screaming as they heard a _Mwahahaha_.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

"Why are you guys screaming?"

**Yeah, I guess most of you probably expected that. I realized I had no chance against some other submissions for the contest...I mean, have you guys checked out Goldenheart11's fic? (Sigh) It was meant to be scary...but I lost inspiration (probably 'cause my little brother is staying with Granny, so I can't really experiment my pranks on him anymore. And my sister Amelia is just...being Amelia). Anyway, hope I win at least second maybe...Wish me luck! **


End file.
